Disaster Date
by memilih karier lain
Summary: Sakura ngajak Sasuke kencan. Naruto nggak mau kalah dan ngajak Hinata. Campurkan semuanya di waktu dan restoran yang sama, lalu aduk rata. Resep sempurna untuk kencan petaka.


Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : AU, OOC.

~enjoy the meal~

.

.

.

**.:: Disaster Date ::.**

.

.

.

_cherryblossom : Hi :)_

_Uchiha07 : hi. ini siapa?_

_cherryblossom : Sakura. Masa' lupa?_

_Uchiha07 : oh, nickname kamu kelewat kreatif sih_

Sakura terkikik, jemarinya mengetik, bikin Naruto gatel ingin menilik.

"Sakura-chan?"

Jangan salahkan Naruto kalau rasa ingin tahunya gede, salahkan senyum jahil Sakura yang makin lama makin lebar, menggoda Naruto untuk berjalan menyeberangi ruangan dan mengintip dari bahu gadis itu menuju layar netbook.

"U... chiha? Apa itu Sasuke?"

Sakura harus memalingkan kepala untuk memperlihatkan senyum puasnya. "_It's none of your business_."

Satu kalimat yang ampuh bikin Naruto manyun dan kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Tapi Naruto bukan tipe orang yang gampang menyerah.

"Eh... Sakura-chan? Soal nomor empat bikin bingung."

"Coba dulu deh, nanti aku ajarin."

"Tapi..."

"Kamu cuma pengen mengalihkan perhatianku 'kan?"

Yup, Naruto harus lebih kreatif lagi.

"E-enggak kok." Naruto berusaha pasang muka _innocent_, meski dia tahu kalau Sakura udah kebal sama semua jurusnya. "_Please_?"

"Ck." Mengeluh sih iya, tapi Sakura masih punya hati nurani. Gadis itu menggeser kursinya agar bisa lebih dekat dengan Naruto. "Lama-lama aku minta bayaran nih, tiga kali seminggu aku harus dateng ke rumahmu."

Seringai lebar terlukis di wajah cowok itu ketika Sakura mendekat. "Loh, ini 'kan belajar bersama?"

"Bener banget," cibirnya. Gadis itu menunduk, mata menyipit untuk membaca soal. "Soal nomor berapa?"

"Eh... enam."

"Tadi bukannya empat?"

"I-iya, maksudnya empat." Naruto menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya yang nggak gatal. "Kalau udah tahu ngapain tanya?"

Sakura mati-matian menahan tawa. "Ngetes."

Naruto yang kesal makin terganggu dengan nada notifikasi dari netbook Sakura.

"Bentar." Sakura menggeser duduknya ke tempat semula. Semburat merah pada pipinya menunjukkan antusiasme.

Naruto, nggak peduli apakah dia diizinkan apa nggak oleh Sakura, mendekat dan ikut-ikutan menatap layar netbook dengan semangat.

Tapi bahkan sebelum dia sempat membaca sebaris pun kalimat di layar, Sakura udah menjerit histeris.

"_Yes_! _Finally_!" Entah nyadar apa nggak, tapi Sakura udah mulai jejogetan kaya' penyanyi dangdut yang lagi minta saweran. "Dua hari lagi... dia akan datang menjemputku..."

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alis. "Sakura-chan? Kamu demam?"

"Bener banget," sahutnya gembira. "Aku kena demam cinta! Ahay!"

Naruto mulai curiga kalau Sakura lagi kesurupan.

Sakura nggak betah ngeliat Naruto yang cuma berdiri kaya' patung dan melongo tanpa ngerti apa-apa. "Sasuke ngajak kencan!"

"Hah?" Pernyataan yang baru aja dia dengar lebih menyeramkan dari gagasan bahwa Chouji memutuskan untuk diet. "Beneran?"

Sakura menggaruk kepalanya yang nggak gatal. "Yah, sebenarnya aku yang ngajak, tapi yang penting dia setuju!"

"Oh." Wajah Naruto seketika dihiasi dengan cengiran lebar. "Selamat."

"Harus kasih tahu Ino. Haha! Akhirnya!"

Yeah…

Selagi Sakura sibuk berbicara dengan telepon―eh, Ino, Naruto hanya bisa berdiri diam, dan melakukan hal yang jarang sekali dia lakukan: merenung.

Kelemahan cewek, dan mungkin cowok juga, adalah mereka kebanyakan tertarik dengan lawan jenis yang punya tampang doang, _attitude_ belakangan. Coba aja kalau Sasuke tampangnya kaya' Gamabunta, Naruto berani mempertaruhkan seluruh isi dompetnya, dia nggak bakalan laku.

Naruto nggak meragukan kepintaran Sakura dalam bidang apa pun, kecuali milih cowok.

Ah, tapi bukankah melihat senyum Sakura adalah hal yang paling Naruto inginkan?

-#-

Tapi Naruto nggak mau melongo doang sementara Sakura seru-seruan berdua sama Sasuke. Jadi, dia punya rencana.

Bermodalkan minjem, Naruto akhirnya berhasil mendapatkan modem yang membukakan jalannya menuju dunia ajaib bernama internet. Meski begitu, dia harus jadi super sabar karena modem Kiba yang umurnya udah sepertiga dekade itu bener-bener nggak bisa diandalkan.

"Lo harus bener-bener beli modem baru," komentarnya.

Kiba mengernyit, "Kenapa nggak lo aja yang beli modem baru, biar nggak usah minjem punya gue?"

Ouch. Telak.

Naruto nggak punya pilihan lain selain mingkem. Dia bahkan nggak berani lagi ngelarang Kiba ngeliat layar laptopnya.

Kiba mengerutkan dahi. "Hyuuga_27? Lo sekarang maho?"

Ngek?

"Dia cewek, bego!" Naruto nggak tahu kenapa Kiba bisa langsung mengasosiasikan Hyuuga kepada Neji. "Nalar dikit kek!"

Kiba terkekeh. "Ya jangan salahin gue dong, selama ini lo 'kan ngejar-ngejar si Sakura terus." Kiba menepuk bahu temannya pelan. "Bagus deh kalau lo akhirnya _move on_."

Naruto nggak berkomentar.

Kiba nggak puas kalau cuma baca sebaris kalimat. "Lo ngajakin dia jalan?"

Seringaian muncul di wajah Naruto. "Semacam itulah."

Kiba meringis, tapi cuma nggak bertahan lebih dari tiga detik, karena tiba-tiba otaknya jalan. Ah, harusnya dia udah bisa mengendus niat buruk Naruto dari tadi. Bukankah dia punya penciuman yang sama tajamnya dengan penciuman anjingnya, Akamaru?

Oke, nggak nyambung emang.

"Lo ngajakin dia jalan cuma biar bikin Sakura cemburu?"

Lagi, Naruto menolak untuk berkomentar, yang justru makin ngebuat Kiba yakin.

"Gue nggak tahu harus kagum atau marah," kata Kiba, setelah sekian detik lamanya cuma bisa melongo. "Gimana pun juga nggak bener mainin cewek."

"Gue nggak mainin cewek! Gue cuma―"

"Memanfaatkan Hinata?" Kiba mendengus. "Yeah, bener banget, itu sama sekali nggak kej―"

"Bisa nggak sih lo diem?"

Naruto nggak bisa menggambarkan ekspresi Kiba saat itu, mungkin antara ekspresi marah sama kepengen boker.

"Oke, _fine_, gue diem, tapi jangan minta tolong sama gue kalau nanti lo dikeroyok sama keluarganya Hinata."

Naruto membeku.

"Lo nggak serius 'kan?"

"Nggak," kata Kiba enteng. Naruto yang udah nahan nafas, melepaskannya―lega. "Gue nggak serius soal mau diem, buktinya gue sekarang lagi ngomong, tapi bagian lo bakal dikeroyok itu gue serius."

Satu-satunya alasan kenapa Naruto bisa tetep nahan diri adalah karena dia masih butuh modemnya Kiba.

-#-

Jumat, pukul delapan malam tepat, Naruto udah siap sedia di restoran tempat dia janji bakal ketemuan sama Hinata. Dan selagi dia duduk manis di kursinya, matanya nggak sengaja menangkap figur seorang Sakura.

Wow, 'kebetulan' banget.

"Ah, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura, yang baru aja dateng, mengerutkan dahi, celingak-celinguk mencari siapa yang baru saja memanggil namanya.

"Sakura-chan!"

"Naruto?"

Sakura kelihatan kaya' kena serangan jantung ketika matanya bertemu dengan mata safir Naruto. Sepatunya menimbulkan suara "tap-tap" pelan ketika dia melangkah menuju cowok itu. Naruto, yang sama sekali nggak menyadari aura kemarahan cewek itu, cuma nyengar-nyengir aja.

"Wow, Sakura." Naruto nyengir lebar. "Kau terlihat cantik."

Tapi Sakura nggak minat buat nanggapin pujian Naruto. "Ngapain kamu di sini?"

"Oh, aku juga ada kencan, hehe."

"Oh ya? Sama siapa? Kok kebetulan banget ya kita bisa barengan kencannya, di tempat sama lagi. Aku nggak inget kita janji bakal _double date_."

Naruto harusnya mempertimbangkan intelegensi Sakura sebelum bikin tipuan amatir kaya' gini.

Cowok itu cuma bisa ketawa nggak ikhlas sambil garuk-garuk pelipis. "Mungkin kita punya ikatan batin."

"Oh ya?" Sakura memutar bola matanya. "Geez, Naruto. _Get a life_."

Dan selagi Sakura melangkah pergi, Naruto cuma bisa terdiam sambil merenungkan kembali rencananya.

-#-

Pukul delapan lewat dua puluh waktu Jepang bagian Konoha, Hyuuga yang ditunggu-tunggu Naruto datang.

Masalahnya, Hyuuga yang ini...

"Hanabi?"

Masih di bawah umur!

"Maaf, Uzumaki-san, saya terlambat. Ayah memang susah diajak kompromi."

Naruto nggak bisa ngerespon apa-apa, cuma diam, melongo. Di depannya gadis dua belas tahun berdiri, dan meskipun dia cantik setengah mati, Naruto agak takut menghadapi gadis ini.

Taruhannya digebukin Neji!

Oke, mungkin mengencani Hinata juga akan punya resiko yang sama, tapi setidaknya Hinata udah tujuh belas tahun 'kan. Nah ini? Masa' Naruto kencan sama anak SD? Masih mending dibilang gay deh daripada pedofil.

"H-Hanabi, kamu sebaiknya pulang deh."

Hanabi mengerutkan dahi. Sekarang Naruto ganti takut sama nih cewek. Denger-denger dari Kiba dia ikut pencak silat.

"Mungkinkah firasat saya benar?"

"F-firasat apa?"

"Bahwa Uzumaki-san bukan berniat mengajak saya, tapi Hinata-nee."

Naruto udah siap-siap jawab "nggak kok", tapi mata Hanabi yang tajam memaksanya untuk berkata jujur.

"I-iya."

Bahkan dalam keramaian restoran, Naruto bisa mendengar kikik Sakura dari meja sebelah. Dia memandang cewek itu, dan dia terlihat seperti nggak pernah lebih bahagia sebelum ini.

"Baiklah, tidak masalah. Tapi saya tak akan pulang dengan perut kosong."

Naruto cuma bisa ngangguk pasrah. Ketika Hanabi duduk di kursi di hadapannya, dia cuma bisa masang senyum nggak ikhlas. Sekali lagi, dia harus bener-bener meninjau kembali rencananya.

-#-

Sakura sebenarnya nggak tega, tapi dia bener-bener nggak bisa menahannya. Harusnya dia mengasihani cowok kepala duren yang sekarang kelihatan kaya' orang konstipasi, tapi yang ada dia malah pengen teriak keras-keras di depan wajahnya: "Sukurin!".

Untung aja Sakura masih punya rasa perikemanusiaan, kalau nggak dia pasti udah ngeluarin ponselnya, ngambil satu jepretan dan meng-upload-nya di situs jejaring sosial.

"Sakura?"

Ah, suara berat itu.

"Sasu―?"

...Itachi?

Oke, waktu Naruto bilang bahwa mereka punya ikatan batin, apa itu berarti mereka juga _sharing_ nasib?

"I-Itachi... kun?"

"'Cherryblossom'."

Alis sama bibir Sakura yang nggak sinkron, ngebikin ekspresi wajahnya nggak bisa dibedain dengan ekspresi Naruto beberapa menit lalu.

"Eh... silakan duduk!"

Itachi tersenyum tipis, yang harusnya bisa bikin semua cewek termasuk Sakura klepek-klepek. Kenyataannya, Sakura terlalu sibuk berharap bahwa Naruto tidak akan ganti menertawakannya, sampai-sampai nggak bisa mengagumi senyum menawan si Uchiha _prodigy_.

"Aku kaget waktu kamu ngajak chattingan." Sakura nggak heran dengan pernyataan Itachi yang satu ini. "Aku denger 'kan kamu dulu akrab sama Sasuke."

Sakura memaksakan tawa, yang malah kedengeran kaya' orang keselek jengkol. "_Well_, saya lagi suka nyari teman baru."

"Begitu?"

Sakura hanya menjawab dengan senyuman canggung.

_Waitress_ datang dan Sakura bener-bener lega bisa menghindar dari percakapan canggung yang lain. Dia membaca buku menu tanpa bener-bener ngerti apa isinya. Dan, karena dia belum pernah datang ke restoran ini sebelumnya, dia cuma bisa berharap menu yang dipilihnya nggak menyebabkan efek samping.

"Gimana Sasuke di sekolah?"

Sakura nggak ngerti kenapa dari semua topik pembicaraan, Itachi harus milih yang berkaitan dengan Sasuke. "Masih jenius."

"Begitu? Kalian sekelas?"

"Nggak, tapi dia populer, jadi nggak sulit untuk mengetahui keadaannya."

Itachi tersenyum, senyum yang mirip banget dengan milik Sasuke. Sakura tiba-tiba jadi mengagumi kekuatan genetis. Meski begitu ada satu nilai minus yang membuat Sasuke lebih unggul soal penampilan: keriputnya.

Kira-kira Itachi udah pernah nyoba produk anti-aging belum ya?

-#-

"Uzumaki-san, saya tidak keberatan bila Anda bergabung dengan Haruno-san."

Naruto tersentak. "A-apa?"

Ini anak kaya'nya lebih cocok kalau jadi adiknya Neji. Otak encer, tatapan yang mengintimidasi, bahkan _style_ rambut mereka pun hampir sama.

"Saya tahu kalau Uzumaki-san tertarik dengan Haruno-san." Hanabi berkata, matanya mengawasi Sakura yang duduk kaku di hadapan Itachi. "Neechan banyak cerita kepada saya."

Naruto memilih untuk nggak menanggapi apa pun yang dikatakan Hanabi. Bahaya 'kan kalau salah bicara. Anggota keluarga Hyuuga itu ahli beladiri semua.

"Neechan sepertinya tertarik dengan Uzumaki-san."

Ah. Kiba juga bilang gitu.

Naruto sendiri juga nggak ngerti gimana cara kerja cinta. Soalnya meskipun gimana juga, secantik apa pun Hinata, Naruto tetep nggak bisa mengusir Sakura dari pikirannya.

Dan Hinata harus melanjutkan hidup. "Sampaikan salam ke neechan-mu ya."

Hanabi terdiam. Mata lavender-nya beradu dengan mata safir Naruto. Dan Naruto adalah salah satu orang yang beruntung untuk bisa menyaksikan langsung senyum seorang Hyuuga Hanabi.

"Arigatou, Uzumaki-san."

Hanya berjeda sepersekian detik setelah kalimat itu terselesaikan, mata Naruto menangkap Sakura yang melangkah cepat melewatinya. Sosoknya yang terus menjauh membuat Naruto sempat mengira gadis itu bakal melangkah menuju pintu keluar, tapi tujuannya yang sebenarnya adalah...

...toilet?

Naruto nggak perlu waktu lama untuk memutuskan. "Permisi sebentar."

Naruto menyusuri jejak Sakura, terus sampai di depan toilet wanita. Meskipun hasratnya untuk tahu apa yang sedang terjadi gede banget, dia tetep inget norma susila. Jadi, dia menunggu.

Nggak sampai satu menit juga, Sakura udah nongol. "Naruto?"

Naruto menoleh, memandang gadis itu. "Sakura-chan, ada apa?" Nada suaranya lebih terdengar prihatin daripada khawatir.

Sakura menggeleng. "Nggak ada apa-apa, ngapain kamu di sini?"

"Seingetku kamu ngajak Sasuke, bukan Itachi."

Nggak ada jawaban.

"Nggak apa-apa, aku nggak bakal ketawa."

Tapi tak lama kemudian terdengar gelak tawa, hanya saja bukan dari Naruto.

"Aku memang bodoh." Eyeliner Sakura luntur bersamaan dengan jatuhnya air mata. Naruto menyesal dia nggak bawa tisu. Mungkin seharusnya dia tadi bawa serbet atau taplak meja sebelum ke toilet.

"Hei, kamu punya temen," kekeh Naruto. Canggung bener.

Naruto nggak bisa memutuskan apakah sekarang Sakura sedang terisak, atau tertawa kecil. "_Thanks_, Naruto." Gadis itu mengusap matanya hati-hati dengan ujung jari. "Kalau aja kamu nggak cukup bodoh untuk ngikutin aku, aku pasti bakal menderita."

Ah, Sakura, kalau ngasih pujian yang ikhlas dong.

Tapi hanya dengan begitu, Naruto udah lebih dari seneng. "Sama-sama."

Apalagi saat Sakura merengkuhnya dalam pelukan.

Masih _shock_, Naruto nggak bisa menolak atau membalas pelukan gadis itu. "S-sakura-chan?"

Suara Sakura teredam di dada Naruto. "Udah nggak usah protes, aku cuma minjem bentar kok."

Dan Naruto juga nggak mau repot-repot protes. Perlahan, dia membalas pelukan gadis itu, mengeratkannya sembari tersenyum lembut. Dia meletakkan dagunya di kepala Sakura, menarik nafas hanya untuk mencium wangi rambutnya.

Ck, sayang Kiba nggak ada di sini. Kalau iya 'kan Naruto bisa pamer ke dia, dan ngebuktiin bahwa rencananya yang penuh dengan kecacatan itu bisa berakhir sukses.

-#-

Saat keduanya melangkah keluar dari koridor, yang mereka temukan bikin mereka diam seribu bahasa.

Itachi telah meninggalkan mejanya, dan duduk tepat di hadapan si gadis Hyuuga. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, yang pasti lebih asyik untuk dibahas ketimbang apa yang dia bicarakan dengan Sakura. Terbukti dari senyum lebar di wajahnya.

Dan meskipun mereka nggak bisa ngelihat wajah Hanabi, mereka yakin sembilan puluh sembilan persen bahwa gadis itu tersenyum juga, kalau nggak tertawa.

"Eh... menurutmu kita harus ke sana?"

Sakura menatap mata safir Naruto. Senyum tipis terukir di wajah cantiknya. "Mereka akan baik-baik saja."

Naruto membalas senyum gadis itu. Belum pernah dia ngerasa sebahagia ini. (_Well_, mungkin pernah, waktu ngalahin Lee si raja _game_ pas main PS.) Kalau dipikir-pikir, semua usaha yang dia lakuin buat ngedeketin ini cewek dapet hasil yang sepadan juga.

Gadis itu meraba perutnya. "Aku belum makan apa pun sejak siang tadi."

Cengiran lebar terlukis di wajah Naruto. "Mau makan di tempat lain?"

Sakura meraih tangan Naruto, mengisi sela-sela jari cowok itu dengan jemarinya sendiri. "Apa aku bisa menolak?"

-#-

Wajah mungil Hanabi dihiasi oleh seringaian. "Rencana Sasuke-kun memang hebat."

Ekspresi Itachi juga nggak jauh beda. Mata onyx-nya mengikuti dua sosok manusia yang berjalan beriringan menuju pintu keluar restoran, dengan senyum lebar di wajah masing-masing. "Naif." Laki-laki itu berkomentar. "Sama sekali nggak nyadar."

Hanabi memutar bola matanya. "Yang lebih parah, masa' mereka nggak nyadar kalau teman baik mereka pacaran? Uzumaki-san mengira kalau neechan masih suka sama dia."

Itachi tertawa kecil. "Yang penting, dengan ini 'kan ototou dan Hinata bisa kencan dengan tenang."

Hanabi mendengus. "Kenapa cuma kita yang nggak bahagia?"

Itachi terdiam sejenak, mata onyx-nya menatap Hanabi. "Aku bahagia kok."

Hanabi menaikkan alisnya. "Bahagia karena bisa satu meja dengan Hyuuga paling cantik sedunia?"

Itachi mendengus. "Dan juga paling ge-er."

**-FIN-**

Maaf deh karena dua tahun hibernasi dan balik cuma bawa ini. *dikeroyokmassa*

Ini terinspirasi dari salah satu episode Castle, saya lupa sih judul episode-nya. Ada yang penggemar Castle juga? *_*

Saya emang payah ngebikin ending. Dan soal ItaHana itu, terserah mau dianggap friendship atau romance. Yang penting ripyu ya. :B


End file.
